


半生缘番外六-爱之初

by yuangugu



Category: caiguojie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuangugu/pseuds/yuangugu
Summary: 如果小姑娘来晚两年。





	半生缘番外六-爱之初

如果小姑娘来晚两年，药坊老父亲中风卧床多年，命不久矣，垂危前为了保住家业，不被旁系他人侵吞瓜分，经大小姐同意后，将她嫁给美其名曰帮忙的大伯家的二世祖（奥斯卡饰演吧），联姻来勉强维持住药坊招牌。但大伯家人对药坊经营毫无兴趣，纨绔子更是各种挥霍，大小姐眼睁睁看着家业被占，家族招牌日渐衰败，却什么都做不了。

成亲后，大伯一家越发变本加厉，逐步变卖了她家的房子田地药材物产，去吃喝嫖赌花天酒地。大小姐虽然是名义上的正妻却什么地位也没有，她双目失明无依无靠，还要被青楼里赎回来的小妖精欺负。

被逼着嫁了的相公，总是在外面喝得满身酒气和沾满脂粉味回来，醉醺醺的强上，大小姐又屈辱又痛苦，泪水沾湿锦被。对性越发畏惧和厌恶。

如果不是小姑娘，大小姐不会体会到鱼水之欢的乐趣。

别的人，又怎么会像小姑娘那样耐心温柔的爱抚她，细吻软化她，爱语燃烧她，用唇舌滋润她，让她能毫无芥蒂的自己打开双腿，羞答答让小姑娘与隐秘的小嘴儿舌吻。被她吻到酥软，呼吸都甜丝丝带着水汽。

被小姑娘边时轻时重的吸吮奶子，边摸入下面，指尖拨弄，就快感如潮，如鱼渴水。

身体打开后，斜卧床榻含泪娇软地低低呻吟，身子被滋养得水灵又敏感，绯红又娇嫩，骨头都被浓烈爱意融化。

还好两年后，小姑娘来到了这个城镇。

同样的灾年相遇，同样的际遇开场，那个家里，偷偷相会的小姑娘是大小姐唯一轻松相处的存在，听她天南海北的聊，眉飞色舞也不禁浮想联翩，嘴角忍不住泛起久违的笑意。小姑娘很快也和大小姐混熟了，嬉戏玩耍，抱着打闹，偷偷带她去外面玩，在鸟语花香的草地上打滚。

她时刻不忘护着大小姐，小姑娘滚到上方，双手撑在大小姐身侧定下身形，彼此四腿交缠，软热下身相贴，小姑娘痴痴注视她时，大小姐也会有所察觉，一瞬间春心荡漾，娇羞偏头呢。

小女侠慢慢地亲她小嘴，浅尝辄止珍爱地试探轻触，大小姐开始还侧开躲了躲，但她移动有限，也并非有心，后来也不避了，被小姑娘柔软甜蜜地亲吻着，也被含吮得微微张开嘴唇，与小姑娘唇舌蜜缠，呼吸加重，含吻愈深。她们亲得不管不顾，唾液自大小姐被吮红的嘴角流出，依恋得搂住小姑娘肩背，轻轻呻吟，身躯交缠摩擦，甜蜜相依。只愿时光停留，天长地久。

小姑娘的大鸡鸡这时候硬起来了，顶着大小姐，大小姐也迷迷糊糊和她贴蹭着，后来猛然发觉时吓得一缩，毕竟有了阴影，身体陡然僵硬，花容失色推开小姑娘。

小姑娘委屈兮兮哀求姐姐，说姐姐不要怕麟儿，麟儿知道自己和别人不同，自小受尽歧视，但麟儿是绝对不会伤害姐姐的，她越发难过，嘤嘤地哭起来。

大小姐心软，解释说我不是怕你，我只是，只是……小姑娘膝行凑过来，说姐姐不要怕，麟儿的一切都属于姐姐，姐姐让它软就软，硬就硬，好不好。她小心捏着大小姐的纤细玉指在唇间亲了又亲，再撩起袍子让她抓握住自己的鸡鸡。

大小姐被男人那物凶蛮伤害过，起初很是胆颤，但小姑娘交托给她随便摆弄，不一会便感觉出乖顺来。肉呼呼时软时硬，随着她手下揉捏变化质感，而且带着小姑娘的体香，掐住根搓着顶，弄一弄小姑娘便呼吸急促地喘得变了调，煞是可爱。

小姑娘被她摸得意乱情迷，一边姐姐姐姐的叫着，一边又亲上大小姐脸颊和嘴唇，两人坐在草地上，大小姐边主动给她手淫，边被亲得甜蜜沉醉，被解开了衣物也没太在意。小姑娘扶着她躺下，舌尖绕着鲜红的樱桃打转，上下抵逗着，叫大小姐眼角湿红，被挑逗得细声细气地喘叫。同时将勃大硬挺了的鸡鸡插在大小姐两腿之间让她夹住，抵着腿根深处来回插磨。

这样又亲又舔又爱意无限地温存，尤其是被揉搓着奶子被吮硬乳头时，大小姐腿根还被热乎乎得磨着，浑身舒爽得一阵战栗，下体发麻，突然一阵热流涌出，把小姑娘的大鸡鸡都濡湿了，湿漉漉地浇在龟头上，小姑娘也一阵忍不住，喷了出来。那种液体火热的冲击打在大小姐会阴和湿漉漉的花瓣上，引发她体内从未有过身心都为之战栗的酥畅浪潮。

在被星空天幕笼罩的草地上，大小姐大张着曲立的双腿，裙袍被撩到腰侧，解开了里衣亵裤，被麟儿的手指抚摸敏感的内里，弄得欲仙欲死，带着欢愉的颤抖娇啼尖吟，渗着撒娇般的哭腔不住唤着麟儿，麟儿也体贴地一声一句回应她，亲吻她，直到她身子完全打开。

星空与蝉鸣像是沉默可靠的证婚人，自始自终见证着这一幕。

大小姐早已忘记身处何时何地，是躺是坐还是跪趴在草地上，她手脚发软，里外都湿热得近乎融化，也不记得换了多少种姿势，她只知道这一刻没有强迫没有羞辱和疼痛，她在一刻不停地和心爱的麟儿合为一体，麟儿在她体内跳动呼吸，这一认知甜蜜得让她身体颤抖不已，心口发紧，快意如潮水蔓延。直到麟儿将强烈而充沛的爱一滴不剩全留在她体内时，大小姐猛然睁开眼睛，仿佛看到了这一生中从没有过的景色。

做完后，娇弱的大小姐靠着麟儿肩膀，呼吸逐渐平复。她被小姑娘搂着安抚，偎依着，呼吸都湿润香甜，时不时又软软地亲吻上了。

只有用爱来滋养，才会美丽绽放的娇嫩大小姐。

决定离开之前，大小姐整理了嫁妆，又变卖了一些重的物件。小姑娘偷偷帮她偷回不少被坏婆家霸占的细软银锭。

上马之前，大小姐身形踌躇微微发愣，她什么也看不见，要离开这座她生活了二十多年的宅子，去一个完全陌生的地方，她能行吗？

小姑娘唤她一声，瞬间从黑暗中惊醒了她的迷茫。

小姑娘握住她的手，牵她上马，那温热粗糙的手心仿佛带有让人安心的魔力，大小姐从后搂住麟儿腰身，头靠在她肩背，任由西风再呼啸也无法吹散一般揽得紧紧。

风声中一个声音将她包裹，催出泪来：“姐姐，麟儿会护你爱你，一生一世。”

晚上在破旧寺庙留宿，生着篝火，厚衣为被。小姑娘有些顾忌这是寺庙，但大小姐却格外坚持。明知是不顾伦理，有违礼教，大小姐背靠着倾倒的佛像，骑在小姑娘身上，小姑娘扶着大小姐腰身，她双乳激烈动荡，秀发散乱摇曳，双眼迷蒙地起伏不止，她动作激烈，小姑娘担心她着凉给披上的外衣自白玉般的肩头松脱滑下，在佛祖面前袒胸露乳激荡交欢的身影跃动在壁画墙上，像是要破开一切，抛却一切，不顾一切。

大小姐眼角潮红得摸着小姑娘脸颊，声调被泪水浸得涩涩，却带着坚如磐石的情意，她情绪激动地亲吻她，第一次主动说出口自己的心意：带我走吧，麟儿！天涯海角，再不要让我一人！

小姑娘紧紧拥抱着她，知道她柔弱娇嫩的外表下，那颗坚强隐忍到伤痕累累的心，多需要自己。

她们本无意停留，但路过的镇上发生瘟疫，人心惶惶，大小姐用自己的医术问诊开药，治好了那些人，小姑娘也帮了不少忙，大家都特别感谢她们，希望她们能多留下一段时间。

在新的城镇，大小姐用嫁妆租一个小店面，坐诊看病，男装的小姑娘护着她，陪着她，后来帮忙处理镇上事务，她武艺高强人又正直，不久就被拥护当了镇守。后来又收几个小学徒，日子过得好好的。

半年后，大小姐怀了身孕。


End file.
